


the lies i had faked

by eriksaysyo



Series: the lies i had faked [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Beautiful, Boyfriends, Cheating, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hot, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Psychological Trauma, Random & Short, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Violence, Weight Issues, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksaysyo/pseuds/eriksaysyo
Summary: 22-year-old, Park Jimin, part of Korea's most well-known K-pop band Bangtan Sonyeondan (BTS) meets famous rapper and producer Min Yoongi (Suga/Agust D). The two are coerced to work together as a collective, with Yoongi as his mentor. Can polar opposites work out well? Especially when it's no other than Park Jimin and Min Yoongi.A/N: This is literally a collection of mini chapters/stories that I randomly came up with for fun. There will be no serious story line and will not follow a consecutive pattern. So the above synopsis is simply a guide in looking at the story in a particular context. The majority of the writing is focusing on Yoonmin, but will include taekook/vkook and some other band member ships too :)





	1. he started it

“You’re an asshole”

“At least I’m not a coward who sucks dicks for publicity”

“No fuck you!”

“You know it’s true. You can’t deny that chim”

“I fucking hate you!” Jimin yelled as if it would make him stop. 

“You care so much about what people say, what they think of you, so you smile so hard like there’s no tomorrow until your cheeks ache and you skip god knows how many meals to end up looking like a fucking stick just so you can stay in this godforsaken industry and then when you’re all alone in your tiny room that you share with one of your pals, you cry to yourself, like a fucking coward.”

“Even if I’m a coward, at least I’m trying”

“No. You’re letting them push you around. You’re letting them fuck you up so you don’t even know what it means to like someone, to have a family. They took away your life Jimin, are you still going to stay here after what they’ve been doing to you?”

“You don’t know anything about me” Jimin snapped. 

“I know that you’re not happy.”

A brief silence followed when those very words left his lips. Jimin looked broken. For the sole reason that everything Yoongi had said was in fact right. And Jimin knew that. He was not happy. He’d rather not be here. He wished he never started dancing in the first place. This whole thing was a scam, just to make him feel even more pathetic than he already felt. 

But how can this human called Min Yoongi be so good. Too good to be true. How can he always fuck him up like this? Making him feel like the stupidest dumbest thing on earth who is nothing but a waste of oxygen yet he can make him feel so happy like a child when he comforts him, when he’s ‘the good guy’. 

“Your acting fucking sucks. Who the hell are you to tell me what I feel!” Jimin was standing so close Yoongi could feel the warmth from his breath. 

In the split of a second, Yoongi leaned forward and kissed him, pressing his lips against his softly. 

“Your non-existent admirer” Yoongi breathed, “well not so non-existent, now that you know,” he smiled his adorable gummy smile that made Jimin’s stomach do a back flip. 

His heart was pounding so fast he swears he could feel it by simply just looking into the boy’s eyes.

“Well, now that I know” Jimin smiled his most real and beautiful smile Yoongi had ever seen, and the fact he was smiling this very work-of-art smile at him felt so unreal. 

Leaning forward, Jimin’s hands gently held Yoongi’s face and they continued kissing. Yoongi felt the softness and moistness of his lips. Soon enough, their tongues were touching. Yoongi’s arms were wrapped around Jimin’s tiny framed body.

They stumbled over to the drawers, while Yoongi’s body leaned against the wood, simultaneously as they continued kissing. Jimin’s hand traced from Yoongi’s face down to his chest towards his crotch.


	2. he left

The taxi driver pulled up at the driveway of Tae-Hyung's villa.

The long roads that were driven in the past six and a half hours on the way to Daegu felt like an eternity. But Tae-Hyung had slept throughout most of the journey.

His mouth felt dry and he could taste the after-taste of the gum he had in his mouth when he first took off.

As the taxi driver passed the suitcase, he gave a weird look.

"You sure as hell slept well, didn't you kid?" he eyed Tae-Hyung's mouth.

Tae-Hyung ran his fingers over his mouth and felt the dried out saliva realising he had been drooling throughout his sleep.

"Thanks" he said flatly, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled his suitcase towards the entrance gate.

The moment he stepped inside the villa, it looked the same as it had been when he had last left the place, except it looked tidier than usual. The fish tank was clean and the fishes looked well-fed. The glass paned windows, tables and flat-screen TV were so clean that you could see your own reflection. The cleaner must have been visiting every week as usual.

He opened the sliding door that led into his room. The view of the sea was the same as before through the full-sized windows. The way the kings sized bed was neatly made and the positioning of the desk and table was the same.

Tae-Hyung dropped himself on his bed, his face against the cream silk pillows.

What do I do now?

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Two hours later, he woke up still having the same thoughts:

What do I do now?

I can't keep doing this. I need to forget. I need to forget.

Gathering his thoughts, he stood himself straight from the bed and watched the once neatly made bedding was now not so neat, the duvet and pillows dishevelled.

"As usual, the bed is a mess. Hyung, what are you? Is there secretly two people living inside of you or something?"

The dark-haired boy was standing right before his eyes, with his black messy hair and his eyes that smiled in bliss.

Tae-Hyung smiled in trance, as he approached the boy, his hand slowly reaching for him. Then in the split of a second, the boy was gone.

Of course. What was he expecting? That he would all of a sudden be here, next to him? After all that had happened? What Tae-Hyung wanted is not within his reach. And he's fully aware of that. So why is he still holding onto that small fraction of hope? 

He walked out of his room and made his way towards the fridge seeing that there was nothing but only leftovers of the kimchi and side-dishes that his mom made a while back, so they're most likely not edible now. Luckily, there were a couple of cup ramen left in the cupboard.

He got changed into his silk striped pyjamas and sat at the kitchen counter, watching the kettle boil his face resting on his two hands, like a kid waiting for his last lesson to finish already. He never knew two minutes felt this long.

As he poured the water in the cup ramen, his forefinger got burnt by the freshly boiled water. At his first instinct, he placed the finger in his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me. Hyung, I know that your basic first aid skills are crap, but I didn't know you were this crap at it? Cold water, now!" the boy ordered pointing towards the sink.

Tae-Hyung laughed, "Okay okay, jeez. It's not like you're any better", as he walked towards the kitchen sink.

He ran the cold water over his burnt finger, and mid-way checked back to see if the boy was still there. And indeed, the boy was gone. Again. The smile faded from his face.

Tae-Hyung needs to stop. He knows this. He needs to stop. He needs to forget. All of this, he needs it to just disappear.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, he gulped down the ramen, taking huge mouthfuls. Although, he wasn't even hungry, it was better than thinking. The last thing he needed on his mind right now is the boy.

Flicking through the TV channels, there was nothing that seemed to interest him. Besides, they were either variety shows, which included useless over-the-top repetitive laughing reactions or drama series, about some guy and girl breaking up due to social class differences.

Tae-Hyung switched off the TV and made his way to his bedroom that was now dark except the dim light that reflected through the windows. He let himself fall on his bed, with his head against his pillow facing the sea.

It had been six months since he'd been back here. Six months. That is 26 weeks.

182 days.

4,380 hours.

Listening to the sound of the waves, he closed his eyes.


End file.
